


Rainbow

by InnocenceLi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Summary: 不加tag了，就当没有原型吧





	Rainbow

野猫就蹲在那儿等着人捡，但是没站稳就疼得一屁股坐在地上了。

我准备凑近去看，还隔了两米他就爬起来跑了，虽然不是很敏捷，踉踉跄跄的。我说别怕呀，你没事吧？

他回头看了我一眼，还是继续往前跑，不过他左腿受的伤明显不支持他逃跑，越想跑得快一点就越跑不动，轻轻地摔倒了，就像一滩水洒在地上似的。我都来不及上去扶住他。

他右边颧骨上挂着一块蹭破的皮，要是撕下来估计会长一块大疤。外加眉骨上用钝器挫出来的一个伤口渗的血殷满了半张脸，右眼半闭着睁不开。我抬起他的下巴想看清楚他的模样，听他吃痛地吸了一口冷气才发现下巴那儿也破了一片，沾了我一手血。

他抬眼用上目线看着我，光看半边脸我就知道他不是本地人，我们这儿没有这么漂亮的眼睛。但他眼神是散的，眯起眼睛想要看清楚我的脸，看不清楚就把眼神瞥向一边。

他手上居然还叼着一支烟，不知道为什么已经灭了。有点劣质的金属戒指的镀层都被蹭掉了一半露出黑色的部分，我也看不太清是不是沾上了血。我把那支烟取下来，送他去医院前得看看有没有伤到骨头。我从上往下一点一点检查，掀开他贴在额前的刘海，额头上有几颗证明他年龄的痘和一层细密的汗珠，应该是被疼痛刺激出来的冷汗。细弯的眉梢那里的伤口虽然深但是没伤到要害，稍稍再往下一点大概他就要失去这只漂亮的眼睛了。脸上身上的皮肤大多是在水泥地上蹭破的，但是脚腕那里肿了一大片的地方像是被人用棍子什么的敲过。

我把手伸出来说可能会有点疼，轻轻捏了捏的时候听到他小声的呻吟，汗水把他额前的头发粘成一缕一缕的贴在额头上，实在不成样子。

我说骨折了得去医院，他摇摇头。我架起他准备把他背到身上的时候他伸出指甲来狠狠地挠了我一把。我一向治猫有方，就把他放下来说，不去医院的话我就现场给你治了哦，说着用力敲了敲他的脚踝。他扯着我的外套发出一声惨叫，被硬生生逼出来的生理泪水从脸颊上滑下来，月光照得亮晶晶的。

我把他背起来塞进出租车。一路上他还在出冷汗，看起来他的痛感神经很发达，急促地喘着气，又迷迷糊糊地差点睡过去。我怕他睡过去会出什么事，把外套披在他身上轻轻从后面轻拍着他的肩膀跟他搭话，但他一直也不开口。我握着他的手腕想搂着他让他不那么警觉，他猛得一抽把手缩了起来。

我说别动，让我看看。

原来那里也有伤，我拉过来一看是小刀割的，整整齐齐的两道，旁边全是捏出来的乌青块。合着跟这野猫呆在一起还有生命危险，他没拿出刀来捅我算是他好心了。我问明明有凶器怎么不反击回去，他这才瞥了我一眼说，你怎么知道我没反击？

我第一次听见他的声音，虽然有一丝沙哑但是很厚重有质感。我不知道该怎么回答，看来想让野猫变成乖巧的大猫不容易。

他脸上缝了好多针，我尽量请求医生别留疤，那样的脸不能破相。然后又在脚腕上打上石膏，这下他没法下床了。但是他总是精力充沛，坚持不让别人陪着上厕所，甚至趁我去上班的时候策划着逃跑。可惜他本身就笨手笨脚冒冒失失何况现在还行动不便，没跑出病房就能打碎一摞东西。护士跟我说恨不得要把他捆在床上。

他拿着屏幕裂了的手机打实况，我问他喜欢足球吗，他点点头。我说脚受伤了以后对踢足球或多或少会有影响，他说没多大事，以前也折过后来没去医院也长好了，一样可以踢。其实我是觉得他视力不好想让他不要打游戏了的，医生说他近视度数高又伤到了眼周会掉视力，他把眼镜搞丢了之后几乎都要把手机贴在眼睛上了。没办法，野猫就是不太听话。

他爱吃苹果，架不住我每天给他喂苹果，他渐渐放松警惕对我态度没那么生硬了。猫这种东西大多不太聪明，只要你有耐心好好哄，不多久就在你面前躺下来让你挠肚子了。一开始怎么也不肯喝的药也喝了，也很听话地没有去再抠伤口上结的痂。

我问他是谁打他。他说他在世上仇人很多，每天都跟不同的人过招。我说，那看来我关你这几天耽误你很多过招的机会啊，他哼了一声说，可不是嘛。

我捏起他的手腕，骨节很大的手腕，说，这里的伤不是打架打出来的吧？结果他倏地把手抽了回去头别到一边不理我了。

我是觉得，需要让他意识到自残行为是一种普遍存在于心理疾病患者身上的症状，这件事情没必要躲躲闪闪的，越躲手上口子就会越多。但是既然他这么抵触那我也只能旁敲侧击，把他的情况基本上都套出来了，比如家在冲绳，转学过来之后现在跟远房亲戚住，关系不太好，学校也没什么朋友之类的，结果他都说得轻描淡写，一副不在意的样子。

这下我也不懂了，这猫干啥想不开呢。

那天我去便利店买吃的，回来发现人不见了，护士说在卫生间，我突然听到里面“咚”的一声响，过去敲门问他有没有事，没有回答，只是贴近了能听到里面的娇喘，真是娇喘，我第一次听到男人能发出那种声音。

我怕他闹出幺蛾子来，用了有点命令的语气让他开门。

说实话开门的时候我也吓得不轻。

他倚着墙角自慰后穴，手段劣质到惊悚的程度。除了验血用的试管还有玻璃针筒，因为太细了就直接两三根一起塞进去，旁边地上除了电动棒还有手术刀，用过和没用过的酒精棉球和消毒湿巾，揉一团塞进去之后就用手术刀往里捅一捅，看得我心惊胆战，他那个手抖得能用刀给自己把穴划烂。过了一会他意识到压太紧会取不出来，就把身子蜷起来，手指探进去抠。掏出来的一团又一团沾了褐色酒精的棉花吸满了淫液之后，就像，女生用的卫生棉条。我不知道他是故意的还是真的过于饥渴，他估计自己也不知道自己在干嘛，看他那个样子就像完全没有得到抚慰的样子，反而越来越难受地蹭着墙，眼睛里都要逼出泪来。前面那玩意也涨得老高，铃口已经开始泄出液体了。我也真是第一次见到这么饥渴的o，明知道得赶紧帮他但还是愣了好久。

我跪下来搂着他，让他不那么因为体温升高觉得冷，准备去帮他把那些垃圾抠出来的时候他却张开嘴说这里也要。他脸颊红扑扑的，脸上还有伤呢，真的要口吗？但他就那么半张着嘴几乎要流出口水来，我无奈只好跪在他面前脱了裤子撸了几把就给他塞进去。

肯定是扯到缝针的地方了，他吃痛地哼哼起来。我不敢顶得太重，万一把伤口弄坏了就得不偿失了。但是他拼命往前伸脖子一点一点吃进去更多，顶到喉咙时呛得咳嗽了几声，然后就自己小幅地点头，眼泪从眼角接连淌出来，他还不肯吐出来，等着我喂他。我的生殖器就在那个热热的滑滑的甬道里来回动，他的小兔牙时不时还会轻轻磕到我，更像是一个刺激用的情趣玩具。我心里虽然过不去但还是射了进去，不等我抽出来他居然就咕咚咕咚咽下去了。我说干什么呢！快吐掉！他低着头咽干净之后还故意张开嘴给我看，脸上挂着若有若无的笑。

“下面也要…”

我有点怕他，我不知道我这行为算不算强奸。我甚至感觉他每次挨打可能也都是边被强奸边挨打的。我迟疑了好久，他急到拉着我的手在自己的胸口上乱揉，又软又有弹性的肌肉和光滑肌肤，比他胳膊啊，脸啊这些露在外面的地方白了好多好多，越揉我也越忍不住，一边说好了好了别闹了一边低头给他掏里面那些乱七八糟的东西。他抱着我的腰往前顶让我快点进去，得不到快感填充的欲望烧得他浑身透湿，说是在拼命拉着我，其实软绵绵的也没多大力气。

我无奈了，只好凑到他面前轻轻地说，那些脏东西千万不能顶进生殖腔里，里面会发炎会烂掉会让你一辈子不能做爱，他就怕得哭起来，又长又翘的睫毛上挂了好多泪珠，一抖一抖要掉下来了。他说里面已经塞过好多东西了，酒，汽水，烟头，橡皮糖，经常会肚子疼。我努力克制自己，问他为什么任由别人给他塞这种东西，他又莫名奇妙笑起来，跟我说他割过那个人的蛋，所以应该也不亏。

确实见过很多浪迹大街的流浪猫，但这一只一直在给我新的惊吓。我苦笑着问他我不会给他乱塞东西的，能不能不要拿刀割我，他搂着我用力点点头。我给他掏完那些之后就慢慢插进去，一边打开电动按摩棒握住他的性器，我看他真的忍不下去了，不一会就打了出来，这才稍稍有些放松，我轻拍着他的后背蜻蜓点水地亲他软软的嘴唇，他一口咬住我的唇要和我吻。他的涎液真的甜津津，虽然嘴里还留着我的精液的一股腥味。

因为自己做过扩张所以我抽插很不费劲，来回顶他g点的时候他一边“嗯嗯”地呻吟一边配合着我动，虽然腿上还打着石膏，小腰倒是一鼓一鼓地很灵活，非要深到生殖腔里去。我知道他不会允许我射在外面的，但是手边也没有套，我犹豫了一下，他就开始压他的小肚子，我也快感上头一时间没忍住射在了里面。

“唔…”他摸着微鼓的小腹轻轻说，还是挺想怀孕的。

事后我确保他完全冷静下来之后跟他聊，他表示对自己发情约等于发疯这一点自己也毫无办法，试过很多手段让自己克制但是不太有用。换句话说就是虽然是别人操他，但本质上更像是他在强奸别人，不能麻烦别人的时候就顺手拿乱七八糟的东西塞进去，被那些人看见就以为他喜欢吞垃圾。他用这种时常见血又没有固定对象的做爱方式，到现在还没得艾滋病真是上天保佑。我沉思许久认为最好的办法只有给他找到一个固定的对象，也就是说，我大概要把他当成家猫长期养了。

我把他从医院接回家里，其实他还挺听话的，我给他分了一个很小的房间，他自己收拾得很干净，还会画点画什么的贴在墙上。我要求他白天认认真真去上学晚上按时回来不要鬼混，他虽然会偷着存钱去livehouse夜嗨但是总之是没再怎么打过架。猫咪还会做饭，说是之前在亲戚家没人给他做他也都是自己做。而且放下戒备之后的猫可能说了，一直一直不是自言自语就是扒着我说这说那，自嗨的时候还唱歌，很好听，无敌好听。虽说晚上他会在床上疯狂地求爱求操，但我看他身上总是散发出明亮的色彩，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫什么颜色都有，就心想，哦，原来他不是太阳，是一场又一场风暴之后露出来的虚无彩虹。

后来有一次我要出差几天，他求我给他留点精液冻起来，到时候他可以自己用，我让他说点好听的干点刺激的让我快点硬，他趴下去小口小口地舔我的性器，上目线盯着我卖骚装可爱。

我给他留了一瓶子放进冰箱，走之前还在家里安了几个针孔摄像头，万一他真的精神失常不至于死在家里我也不知道。

一天晚上我给他发消息问他吃没吃饭，他过了好久也没回我，我就打开电脑看那个摄像头。哇塞，真的，他的小脑袋都装了些什么奇思妙想，我看见他用家里那把陶瓷小刀在肚子上犁开一个小口想把精液倒进去，这要是能切开生殖腔的话估计他命也没了，后来可能因为太疼了还没切开他自己也不敢动了，就躺着哼哼了一会儿，捂着肚子去厨房里拿了个奶油裱花袋，把那一瓶都倒进去拧开嘴儿塞进后穴。天呐，他有没有给自己扩张我都不知道。插进去的时候身下溢出白色的泡沫液体，他大概又用沐浴露当润滑剂用了，我警告他无数遍那个东西不好清洗但是他觉得那个东西有香味，总是喜欢用。裱花袋上半部分那么粗也一点点插进去了。

哪有人从冰箱里直接拿出来就往自己身子里灌的啊，他用力把精液挤进去的时候身子冻到发抖，蜷起来的时候那个刀口就渗血，嗞嗞冒出来滴在白色的床单上，手上还不停地挤着裱花袋，小腹一涨一涨地大口大口吞进去。我被他搞得在屏幕后面也跟着不自觉地出冷汗，我是跟他说过，做爱尽量不要把床弄得太脏，他记在脑子里所以手上还能捏着袋子口不让精液洒出来，但是淌血不也是把床单弄脏吗？他每换一个姿势都会挤压那个袋子把更多的精液挤到自己身体里，每挤进去一次就会被冻得抖一下，我看得两眼一黑直接关了那个监视器。

这都是啥啊，明天回去看见一具尸体我也不意外了。

过了一个小时我才鼓起勇气打开电脑再想看看他睡了没有，结果他在厕所里呼哧呼哧地搓床单。呼哧呼哧呼哧，再哗——地一声把水倒掉，再打开水龙头劈劈啪啪地把水灌进盆里，稀里哗啦的声音吵得我脑袋嗡嗡作响，我后悔跟他说明天回去了，不然他也不至于急着现在洗床单。

去睡觉好不好啊，我回去洗也可以的，求你了。

第二天回家的时候厨房里一股糊味儿，他半弯着腰把锅里面的焦掉的菜挑出来，我知道他肚子疼但是我得尽量保持自然的表情，走到他面前装模作样地问他怎么了，然后再看他装模作样地说只是不小心烧糊了。我是真的很想跟他说如果疼的话就去躺着好了，但是如果让时刻瞪着眼睛偷窥着周围世界的猫知道了我在用摄像头偷窥他可能会真的把他吓坏的吧。

我忍到吃完饭洗完澡，他也要进去洗。我不想让他沾水，就拉住他说不用洗了先做一次吧。他觉得自己做完饭身上都是油的味道很难闻，非要去洗，我直接抓住他的肩膀推到床上去，把他的衣服通通脱光，我也没问他为什么贴了那块纱布，只是掰开他的大腿把两根手指伸了进去。

他“嗯”了一声，慢慢放松后声音软下来，打开了他的做爱模式，因为这几天都是自己做个半吊子，感觉更是有无穷的欲望等着释放出来。我的手指在极富弹性的穴肉里摸到那块小凸起，不知道为什么变得心情很差，赌气似地一下一下按压着他的敏感之处。尖锐又柔滑的气音发出的媚叫断断续续，明明他平时唱歌气息还挺稳的。淫水从我指尖咕叽咕叽地流到指根，他还求我照顾一下他的前胸，我顾不上，我受不了穴道里的粘腻就直接把手抽出来，把自己的性器用力顶进去。

本来已经习惯于在做爱时适当说一些骚话的我今天没有什么心情，本来说那些骚话就是为了安慰安慰他逗他玩的，今天本来应该问候几句最近几天我不在是不是很寂寞啊什么的，但我没心情，只是低着头不断地捅他，空气安静到我可以听到他的伤口一点点撕裂的声音，紧随着他的一声惨叫的是红色的血斑在白色纱布上晕开，他想要伸手去动我就按住他的手俯下身子跟他说稍微忍一忍，我很快就好。

我用轻巧的手法把他搞射了之后自己也射了进去，要不是为了满足他的欲望我今天根本不想操他。抽出来之后我轻轻撕开那块纱布，其实用刀划一下，消消毒不去动那个口子自然会长好，但是他每次都搞到自己的小肚子涨鼓鼓的，做的时候还用力地顶腰，伤口像小嘴一样开开合合，再加上他怕疼不愿意涂碘酒，这个口子估计永远愈合不了啊。已经凝结的血块和渗出来的血珠混在一起。我实在忍不了了，我嗜血，我就低下头慢慢吮吸起来。

他本来以为我是要去舔他的阴茎的吧，可惜他猜错了，我舔到他的伤口上的时候他倒吸一口冷气，我顾不上注意不要弄疼他了，只是不停地吸着甜腥甜腥的液体，口腔里就像是灌满了铁锈泡的水。他在我家吃得不错最近长胖了点儿，已经有一层薄薄的皮下脂肪了。

吃人血和吃精液的感觉是完全不一样的，吃到精液太过容易，吃到人血则不然，尝到血液像是侵犯了更隐私的地方，我觉得我可能对他动情了，不知道是同情共情友情还是爱情。这不应该的，我以前捡过很多炮友，动情这点显得我很意气用事，不够富有经验。

我问他为什么要割开口子倒进去，他说那样可以直接生孩子，我彻底无语，我跟他讲不通道理，差点没给他跪下求他下次别再做这种蠢事了。他也觉得我有点反常吧，就坐起来说，其实我不是很疼，你看我没有划很深。我不知道该怎么跟他说，气急败坏吐出一句，你不疼我疼啊。

他眼睛睁大看着我，大得吓人。我抢在他发话之前说，以后等我回来洗床单就好，然后就转身出了门。他在后面急急地问我今晚不在一起睡吗？我头也没回只是说道，不是，我去给你拿药。

不是不疼吗，那就多涂点好了。我没有去医药箱拿碘酒，在桌子上随便拿了瓶酒精就进了屋。我心情很糟糕，老有块什么东西堵着似的，需要发泄一下。他乖乖地躺在那里等我，虽然脸上一副很害怕很不情愿的表情，我在他旁边坐下跟他说别怕忍忍就过去了，他也听话地点了点头。

棉球吸满酒精后挤在伤口上，一滴一滴落在肌肤上的瞬间把破口处烧成白色的一层死皮，我甚至能听到表层细胞皱缩时嗞啦的声音。我在胡说呢，他带着哭腔的撕裂的叫声更为响亮，本来过了这么久已经化为隐隐的钝痛的地方又像是被重新开了一刀，尖锐的痛感让他急于伸出手来乱抓挠他的伤口，还好一只手被我压在大腿下面另一只被我钳住。他痛到想把身体蜷起来，一直在乱动，我趴下去跟他说，亲爱的，求你了，忍一忍就过去了好吗。

可我还在往伤口上挤酒精，我盯着酒精从他肌肉线条分明的小腹上流下，我已经用掉5块棉球了。我觉得差不多了，就用棉球按着那条刀口，最上面一层皮已经结成一层硬壳了。他在我身下哭，能听到他吸鼻子的声音。怎么又哭了，我还记得我第一眼见到他的时候凶巴巴地盯着我的样子，脸上全是血也没哭啊，怎么现在给他涂个酒精都会哭？

我不是想故意弄疼他，我只是在想我伤害他他是不是就不会伤害自己了？

但其实是我医学常识不够，他已经追求疼痛成瘾，我这样做是在帮倒忙。这导致后来我看到了更多恐怖场景，比如为了不发出叫声就喝醋泡辣椒水让自己失声，再拿起针纫穿自己涨红的乳头，张着嘴却叫不出声来。我禁止他再继续吸烟，表面好像是没怎么再见他抽了，结果他自己偷偷躲进储藏室里吸，我进去的时候他慌慌张张不知道该把烟蒂藏在哪里，就胡乱抓在手心里揉灭，皮肉烫开发出“滋啦”的声音。我骂他他就低头认错，但是他下次还是偷摸着做，被发现了就继续低头认错。我忍到极限也会动手，可是我打他的时候他不是躲避而是迎合，弯下腰等着我用膝盖顶他的小腹，总是用匪夷所思的手段激发我的施虐欲，他越这样我越想打他。所谓一个愿打一个愿挨就是这样吧，我也不知道我会不会失手，那天我胳膊肘猛地敲到他侧颈，他闭上眼睛像一滩水轻轻倒下时把我吓到心脏停跳。

做得太过了。我轻轻晃着他说：“快醒醒不要吓我啊。”他有些无力地点点头。

他给我带来的巨大精神折磨是我把他从大街上带回来时所没有想到的。他平时完全就是个调皮小孩儿，絮絮叨叨对一切新事物展现出好奇。我时常跟他说Curiosity kills the cat，但他还是会把我柜子里的玻璃摆件拿出来玩然后不小心失手打碎。你再搞坏我东西今晚就去跟玩具睡，我警告着他，他笑着说玩具就玩具好了。然后晚上他就自己找出几根乳胶棒慢慢涂上润滑剂一根接一根插进去，等塞到第四根我彻底看不下去冲上去帮他抽出来换上自己的性器，他才咧开嘴眯起眼睛朝着我可恶地笑。我总是期待着能有一个白天我跟他进行一番长谈，让他快快停止折磨自己也停止折磨我，但是他正常的时候是那么开朗活跃像个没事人，我实在不知道该怎么开口。

我们俩并排坐在沙发上看着无聊的电影，他嘴里还嚼着巧克力味的谷物棒。我转头看着他乱糟糟的有点长的头发，把他的刘海拢到一边问他前天烫的伤还疼不疼。他都没看我一眼，只是盯着电视说不疼了。我又问他被我那天失手打出来的淤青块还疼不疼，他有点点不耐烦地说都不疼啦。我把电视关掉让他看着我，他转过头来才意识到我在认真地盯着他。

“所以你以前打架也不还手吗？”我问。

“也不是啊…有时候会打回去。”

“我去给你报一个格斗术班可以吧？最起码不要被别人…”

他哈哈大笑起来打断了我说：“我以前是拳击部的啊。”

“啊？麻吉？”

“不然你以为我哪里来的肌肉啊？”

我后背一阵发凉，他比我高比我壮，学过拳击，我还要教他格斗术，要是他当时出手打我躺在地上的就是我啊。我瞬间有些怕他，压住颤抖的声音问他为什么任由我打他不还手。他反问我：“为什么要打你啊？”

“我…我怕控制不好我自己，真的会手下没数…”

“不会的，你对我那么好。”

可笑啊，这只傻猫，我哪里对他好了？这个世界上哪里有人对他好啊？

还是有的。有一天他跟我说他要回趟家参加他妹妹的中学毕业礼，我给他买了机票，让他把父母给的钱偷偷留起来自己用。他回来时还穿着漂亮笔挺的黑色西装，看上去真的像个帅气可靠的哥哥。他给我看和妹妹拍的拍立得，妹妹看上去很粘她哥，他混在一群预备jk里学着她们嘟起嘴巴拍照，做作又可笑，但是很快乐，不得不说冲绳的风景真的好美，金色沙滩葱郁树木碧海蓝天五彩斑斓，不像东京正在黏腻的梅雨季。这晚很少见地，他自己进屋准备睡觉而不是爬到我床上霸占似的弄得身下一滩湿等着我来收拾。有人说现实生活的充实快乐能够适当缓解发情，我这才深有体会。今天本该是我的休息日，我也不想做爱，但是突然就觉得心里很不舒服像是缺了一块什么，便推开门走进他的房间。

我揪着他的腰带扯开，裤子扒掉，黑衬衫扣子解了一半，他坐在床上，我俯瞰刚好看到白花花的胸。虽然是我每天几乎都揉都舔的胸，可白白滑滑的难免让人想再次出击。突然意识到这好像是我第一次无缘无故地就去主动上他，把他推倒在床上，爬到上面一点的位置撬开他嘴巴让他直接给我口。我顶得很用力，甚至在他磕到我时扇了他巴掌。后来我没打招呼直接射在了里面，咸腥的白浊直接灌满他的喉咙，他躺着又咽不下去，被呛得直掉眼泪，嘴角被磨得红肿，我抽出来的时候还从他嘴里掏了他的口水抹到穴里当润滑，不够我就反复伸进去抠。我的三根手指伸进去随意搅，他又开始露出饥渴的眼神让我快点进去。当他开始抓着我的手在他乳头上乱揉，用哀求的眼神看着我，搂着我的腰要抓我的阴茎往自己下面捅时，我突然意识到我可能只是想看他毫无自尊地求操，至于插进去享受他的穴肉包裹着我吮吸着我的感觉，我已经尝过无数遍了，不新奇了。

所以我把手指抽出来就愣在那儿了。我发现我也在上瘾，对他的欲望上瘾，对他的依赖上瘾，对他被性瘾支配时的疯狂状态上瘾，比如我现在即使一点也不想做爱还是站在一边看他爬过来，求我不成就自己下床找玩具，各种各样的什么都往里塞，还是那个可怜兮兮的眼神时不时看着我期待着下一秒我就会去抱住他抚摸他填满他。我不想看到这样的画面却又十分享受一具美好的肉体浸泡在淫靡之中的人体美学。我若继续袖手旁观他就会走向暴力，用钢套把下体锁起来把砂纸卷成筒插进小穴里抽插，肉眼可见他的穴肉迅速红肿起来直到破皮，夹紧是疼痛带来的生理反应，不过越无法放松就越难抽出来，他只好急促地喘着气半倚在墙上两只手用力拔。精液已经泄出来了他还没意识到，我看着乳白色的汁水已经从缝儿里漫溢出来，他硬起来的时候其实还挺大的，把生殖器套在里面涨大起来也是为了爽吗？

他挺神奇的，每次把后面操破了也不长疤。明明是疤痕体质，别的被割破蹭破的地方都长了难看的疤，顺着伤口的方向蜿蜒着鼓起来，但穴里总是光滑柔软，也可能是那里见血的频率太高不等长疤就又破了。但我对那里出血有点害怕，之前女性炮友来月经我都吓得不轻，所以我看他的血滴滴答答落在地板上就转身出了门。我已经想好了今天不帮他，我说了，我今天一点也不想做爱。

我在自己的房间里听到浴室里的水声，我知道他去淋浴了，从磨砂玻璃外看到他的影子，我忍不住凑到门缝看。乳白色的沐浴乳在暗黄的灯光下染成鹅黄色，顺着他大腿后侧长长的伤疤流下来。是他小时候玩闹闯祸留下的，记不清缝了几针了。他正在抹沐浴乳，指尖滑过自己的锁骨，就像他在床上分开腿抚摸自己的疤痕时一样，轻柔又无奈。他手指探进后穴冲洗着，带着血丝的淫液就顺着那里流下来。他身上有各种各样的伤疤，做爱时我最喜欢顺着这一条往上摸到他的私处，他会轻易地脸红起来就像是被我发现了什么秘密。

我突然忍不住进去同他一同沐浴，他露出习惯了的样子欢迎我闯入他的世界，也欢迎我用月见草味的沐浴乳探索他的内部。他伏在墙面上小声喘息，白皙的腰间被刺激得变红。我进入他用力扩张过的穴道里，空虚许久后突然被填满使他委屈地抽泣起来。抽插时我的大腿轻轻磨蹭着他的伤疤，交合的液体也顺着那里滑落下去。一道细长的疤，两侧是粉红色的瘢痕，失去弹性的一块增生肌肤。我用手指轻轻抚摸着那里，敏感处突然被触碰让他紧张得脸红。这里还是会痛吗，我问他。他沉默着摇头，眼角却滴下生理泪水。或许是因为雨天的缘故吧，即便轻轻用力抚摸疤痕他也会吃痛地发出“嘶”的声音，我从他身后环住他最近瘦了很多的身躯，轻轻在他耳边祈祷明日不再是会让伤口泛起钝痛的雨天。

第二天我去向他道歉。明知道挑起他的欲望会让他陷入自我伤害的困境还不帮他解决，这是我的错，所以我去道歉。他可能还是疼的，慢慢地走到我面前，抱了抱我说没关系没关系，你累了我可以自己来，然后就收拾收拾去学校了。

床上床下的事他很少混起来，情绪也是，即使要抱怨我指责我最多也是第二天晚上责怪我几句向我多讨要一点，但是我做不到他这样。我越来越无法接受他在一个疯癫性伴侣和一个好室友之间反复横跳，不知道他是否精神分裂但是我是个正常人，容易被性事左右了情感，也容易把情感强加在性事里。

那次做完我把他的脑袋搂在臂弯里问他，现在不那么难受了吧？下次想要怎么玩呢？他点点头想了想说，虽然听着有点可笑，但是据说死亡的过程会有很独特的感觉，所以一直想试一试呢。我说这个不行，你要玩这么大的我可没法把你救回来。他“噗嗤”就笑了出来说，本来就是开玩笑的嘛。

是我当真了。如果问是什么让我起了杀心的话，可能是竞争欲吧。

在床上我是弱势群体，如果被侵犯的那一方既不怕你猥亵他也不怕你施暴还有无尽的空间等待去填满，侵犯者就成了弱势群体，除了体力精力上的匮乏，还有一种被支配和操控的感觉。我不爱他的话可能解决完自己的欲望走人就好，可惜我做不到，后来甚至也顺着他的意愿用暴力的手段扩张侵入，想看他露出比自虐时更加痛苦的神情。他说下次要吃些毒药，买把能切开动脉的小刀，我捂住他的嘴不让他说疯话，结果却是我在床上杀死了他。他高中毕业要去东京上大学，临走的时候我们做了两天两夜，我累到眼皮打架，可一旦想起这位不打招呼的来客现在又无法挽留，心里就像是被腐蚀出一个巨大的洞。我问他以后又要回到原来的生活吗，他嬉笑着说我再找一个哥哥就好了啊。

哦所以他真的拿我当炮友，而我在拿他当爱人啊。

天快亮了，透进窗户里的光已经不是蓝色而是浅金色了。昨晚下了好大的雨，稀里哗啦的，今早反而放晴了，天上挂了半条彩虹。他搂着我的腰双手贴在后背上用性感的眼睛盯着我，不管他平时多么懒得打理自己，他的眼睛总是含了一汪漂亮的水，求我再来一次。他离开我不会走进阳光里吧，至少我离开他好像就丢掉了一样平时我以为可有可无的东西，然而那对我是那么重要。我把枕头和被子蒙在他脸上邀请他品尝死亡的滋味，从他渐渐开始挣扎起来到渐渐在我怀里安静下来居然只是几分钟的事，我还来不及隔着柔软的布料猜出他那几句呜咽在说什么，大概是：

兄さん，我不走了。

他睡着的样子好像一只猫，眼尾翘起来。终于可以不用在吃薯片的时候被他说不健康了，我把他抱到沙发上一起看电影打实况，就是他不再絮絮叨叨耳根有些过于清净了。才过去几个小时我就开始想念他的声音，到了晚上我又开始想念他的永远都热热的身体，可惜体温已经消散在冰冷的空气里了。我把空调开到最大，这样又可以像以往一样抱着他，开口说那些说不出口的话：你啊，我是真的会心疼的啊。

下葬的那天又下雨了，我点烟都点不起来，躲在一个小亭子里等雨停。等彩虹出来吧，我想，等彩虹出来就好了。

猫的自述

今天哥哥做了两人份的苦瓜杂炒，嘿嘿，他做这个没有我做的好吃。

哦你们大概以为我已经死了，其实我灵魂还是活着的，在哥哥决心把我忘记之前应该都能活着。

平时我就叫他哥哥，在家里我是长男没有喊哥哥的机会，但是有个哥哥确实很幸福啊，一开始哥哥还不是我哥哥的时候我超怕他的，但是他愿意抱我愿意给我吃的甚至愿意跟我做爱，我就超级喜欢他了。哥哥和别人不一样，他会阻拦我的反常行为，跟我说伤害自己是不好的。我还以为正常人看到我发情都会本能地逃走呢。结果把我带回家里的是哥哥，亲手杀掉我的也是哥哥。如果是别人杀掉我我会很难过的。

如果还有谁能杀死我，应该就是我自己了吧，我的灵魂时常对我的身体下手但是总也没有得逞，让我不禁感叹人的生命力之强。疼痛带来的非凡快感，是偶然一次发情时不小心搞破了之后品尝到的，好疼，于是我就掐自己的手臂转移疼痛，这样下体便只剩下快感传遍全身。这东西会上瘾，和性瘾一样，都是越纵容越戒不掉的。看着滑腻的红褐色粘液从身体里流出有一种新奇感，悄悄跟你们说一句从手腕那里流出来的最鲜亮最好看。

我起初都是用小刀，但是刀割只能带来尖锐的痛感，享受不到被击打的钝痛，所以我就去了拳击部，格斗运动所谓的暴力美学我get不到，只是击打与被击打本身就充满快感。其实我打得还不错的，也一度参加了很有含金量的比赛，大家都不知道，以为我是学不会的胆小鬼，其实在台上被打脸只是因为我是有点自虐倾向的贱货而已啦。

等一下，哥哥你看球赛就看球赛，为什么把薯片的袋子放在我身上？我又不喜欢吃那种不健康的东西。

死亡的过程确实和之前的各种感觉很不一样，呼吸困难的痛苦过后眼前是一片光亮，发现大脑什么也不记得了，只看见了死神桑，我就迅速从我的肉体里脱离出来，原来这么快就可以死去啊。我在一边看着自己的嘴唇变成深紫红色，有点吓人。可是哥哥还在用力吻着我，我已经死了呀。

他可能真的以为我要离开了，可是我怎么可能离开他呢，我那么爱他，我根本就没有买新干线的票。

他抱着我跟我聊天，如果是平时我一定会回嘴，现在彻底变成了他在絮絮叨叨，好几天过去了，他跟我说要把我送走了，结果他只是把躯体送到殡仪馆烧掉了，我的灵魂还活得好好的。

他什么时候会忘记我呢？


End file.
